This is an application for a conference: Occupational Alcoholism Program Types and Program Outcomes: Linking Research and Practice. This conference will bring together 25 researchers and practitioners in the occupational alcoholism field to explicate a program typology and to differentiate program outcomes by program type. Practitioners and Researchers will prepare working papers prior to the conference and the conference itself will be used to arrive at a typology. A secondary goal is to open a dialogue on carrying out research in occupational settings focusing on the barriers which obstruct research and create mechanisms by which practice and theory can link around common research issues.